Fish Cake
by Square with Glasses
Summary: In the end, it was the stupid bowl of fish cakes to blame. But Sasuke certainly wasn't complaining.  NaruSasu EXTENDED AND NOW WITH FULL LEMON


**Updated A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I'm so glad that this story was met so kindly.**

**A particular comment I recieved from an anonymous veiwer pointed out that the whole "poof and we are in the apartment thing" along with the lack of explicit lemon was kind of disappointing, and as I read that I though to myself...wow, you are totally right.**

**I was kinda unsatisfied with the ending also, but I just wanted to put the story out there so I could gauge reactions to my writing style, yknow?**

**So, thank you Selestine! You encouraged me to continue the story with the awkward/cute! walk home and a FULL LEMON!**

**also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**

**Narusasu78: I DO plan on writing more stories, stay tuned!**

**ANY FANART IS COMPLETELY WELCOME! :D**

**Original A/N:**

**Hey guys! Just a little one-shot that popped in my head and wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu...because its just hawt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :/**

**Warnings: Mature content, contains boy/boy sexual situations**

* * *

><p>Something was up with Naruto, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked it.<p>

The Uchiha stood in front of the mirror, staring gravely at his reflection. A light curtain of vapor still hung in the air from his shower, coating the bathroom in a foggy screen. Fat droplets of water fell from Sasuke's temporarily flattened hair, splashing onto his collarbone unnoticed.

It had started after his prodigal homecoming to Konoha; he had returned of his own free will after Naruto had found him huddled over the dead body of his brother, staring into the blank, lifeless eyes of his last remaining family member. The blonde had silently pulled Sasuke from the gory corpse, washed the blood off his unresisting limbs, and let him sob wordlessly all over his orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke had followed Naruto back to Konoha like a mindless zombie, unspeaking and unseeing, but understanding the gravity of his return. He expected immediate execution, but his sentence was lowered from capital punishment to eight weeks of house arrest and 36-months of surveillance. The busty woman claimed that the lesser punishment was given because of the unique nature of his case but the likelier reason was because of the woman's well-known soft spot for the obnoxious blonde, who had refused to leave Sasuke's side until his life was ensured. And of course Naruto had been the one to generously offer to act as supervisor to the ex-traitor during his isolation period.

This brought Sasuke to his current predicament.

Living with the idiot had been what he expected. At first Naruto had tried to be delicate, treating him like a glass doll that would crack under the slightest pressure or at the wrong words. That lasted all of three hours, before one blank stare too many (from Sasuke's side of course) seemed to do the trick and the blonde ninja was attempting to punch some sense into him.

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards at the memory, recalling the intense blazing in those blue eyes and the extreme violation of his personal space. It had been the spark that resuscitated him, he knew, but would never admit it, and since he couldn't go on missions or be left unsupervised, living with Naruto had become almost domestic.

The apartment was ridiculously messy, or more like _Naruto_ was ridiculously messy, and Sasuke spent a lot of time cleaning and cooking. Of course, he got into verbal –and physical- spats with the blonde on a regular basis, but that was nothing new, and they did nearly everything together.

But lately Naruto had been acting strangely; he had noticed it gradually over the past week. Sasuke couldn't put a word to it, but it almost seemed…

_Devious_

With a deepening scowl, Sasuke rubbed the towel over his hair and walked into the living area. His clothes were neatly laid out on the edge of the couch, a sharp contrast to the messy pile of clothes in the adjacent room.

Sometimes it would be just a look, a stare that lasted one second too long to be socially acceptable, and then Naruto would send him a smoldering look that would send sparks of electricity through his blood. But mostly it was the annoying habit that the idiot had developed of making suggestive comments and hurling about his shit-eating grin, to which Sasuke would usually sputter and blush (un)gracefully.

Just last night, in his boxers and ridiculous night cap, Naruto had formally requested for Sasuke's presence at dinner. That in itself may not have been a big deal, except for the fact that Naruto had actually _asked, _rather than just announcing it, even though he knew that Sasuke would have to either go with him anyway or be babysat by snarky ANBU-ops that hated his guts.

After an awkward pause, Sasuke had agreed ("as long as it's not ramen again, dobe".) And that was how Sasuke found himself in his embarrassingly over-analytical situation:

_"Awesome! It's a date!"_

_….._ Tch, idiot.

Of course the dobe must have been kidding, Sasuke decided as he pushed his leg through the sleeve of his pants, a tell-tale blush painting his cheeks. The dobe's irregular behavior was just the culmination of their constant rivalry. Naruto had found a new way to get under his skin, and the blonde was going to take advantage of his weakness until Sasuke found some way to stop getting so flustered. Naruto was only doing it to get a reaction out of him, not because the blonde was actually _interested._

For some reason, the thought churned uncomfortably in his chest.

Not even going into the fact that they were both men, because he was certain that the blonde was very much interested in women, Sasuke had basically abandoned his entire country. It was a miracle that Naruto would still talk to him at all. Sasuke would never be trusted by the people of Konoha, not entirely, and just calling the Uchiha his friend was seriously damaging the blonde's reputation. And Sasuke didn't want that.

Despite how they constantly argued on the surface, Sasuke did care about that dobe. _His _dobe. He had done enough damage to their friendship, and now it was time to treasure his limited time left with Naruto before his isolation period was over.

Three weeks, that's all he had left before the blonde would be free from baby-sitting him. Naruto was going to be the next Hokage, Sasuke believed that with every fibre of his soul, and he would be damned if he let his selfish desire to be near the charismatic blonde ruin Naruto's chances of that final dream.

No, Sasuke's reputation would surely affect Naruto's standing in a detrimental way. Already the elders frowned upon the jinchuriki's decision to remain on friendly terms with an ex-traitor. Sasuke had accomplished his revenge, he did not regret leaving the village and his friends in order to reach his goal, and for this reason he knew that he was undeserving of Naruto's friendship. As soon as his isolation was over, Sasuke would step into the shadows and let the blonde flourish amongst the people that loved him, the people he would undoubtedly lead to a better future.

The washer room door clicked open and Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts. A frazzled Naruto stepped out, holding a pile of presumably clean clothes in a laundry basket. The blonde unceremoniously dumped the whole lot on the living room floor and set to rummaging through them with a stressed whine.

Sasuke couldn't help it, his eye twitched with weakly restrained irritation. He had _just_ cleaned the living room, and now that dead last was _throwing clothes everywhere._ He coughed loudly, grunting in such a way as to clearly convey his exasperation.

Naruto snapped his attention away from the clothes and to the couch, where Sasuke stood with a miffed expression. The blonde gaped for a second, eyeing his teammate with an unreadable expression before the infamous shit-eating grin made its grand appearance.

"Hey there good-lookin, what's cookin?"

Sasuke glared, crossing his arms to cover his embarrassment when he realized, with a quickly forming blush, that he hadn't put on his shirt yet. Naruto was ogling him like a steak, or more like a bowl of ramen, and the Uchiha was struggling not to fidget in a fit of self-consciousness.

He settled for the safe reaction: Uchiha Glare of Doom #3. But Naruto didn't seem to notice the death waves being sent in his direction, clearly too busy staring at Sasuke's nether regions.

_You're supposed to like girls dammit! _Sasuke internally howled with frustration.

"Is there any reason why you're throwing dirty clothes all over the _clean_ floor, dead last?"

Good, his voice had remained steady and had just the right amount of sarcasm. With a steadying breath Sasuke attempted to fight away the color from his face.

The whiskered shinobi frowned and then huffed, that particular pet name always put the blonde in a sour mood

"I'm picking out what to wear, duh. And don't call me that, teme!"

How was it possible for a grown-man to imitate a four-year old so perfectly? Apparently Naruto had perfected that skill. Sasuke could feel his patience waning.

"Is there a problem with the clothes from your closet?"

The blonde had the gall to pull a disbelieving expression, and Sasuke's eye was twitching again. He was sure that the small groups of muscles were having a mini-seizure, actually. Naruto mumbled sheepishly, momentarily pausing in his destruction of the living room to throw the peeved Uchiha an anxious grin.

"Well yea, that stuff is for training. I wanted to wear something special for our date."

And cue blush in 3…2…

"Wear whatever the hell you want, usurantonkachi, you don't have to be so picky!" Sasuke shouted, turning from those earnest eyes to throw his shirt on. Why did the idiot have to be so straight-forward about everything. And why did he have to call it a date, _again_?

"And clean up that mess when you're done!"

Now, Uchihas do not run away. It is not in their genetic make-up to consider such lowly things like fleeing. But in light of his flustered state, Sasuke was willing to sacrifice a slice of pride as he fled to the bedroom in a very un-Uchiha-like manner. He really didn't have to do anything in there, but it was better than having to deal with the churning emotions that arose from being with Naruto for longer than five minutes.

His ancestors would surely forgive him, right?

The room was in a ridiculous state of disarray, like some hell-bent tornado had attacked the drawers and spewed forth socks and shirts on its path of destruction. Sasuke figured that tidying up would be better than having to face his source of embarrassment. The dobe really was going through too much trouble for this stupid dinner.

_Shit._

Sasuke was going to have to sit through an entire meal with the idiot. If Naruto kept saying stupid stuff like that, then how would he survive an entire meal without spontaneously combusting? Or killing someone?

* * *

><p><em>This is so stupid, I'm making a big deal out of nothing. <em>Sasuke argued with himself as he fought down the flush from his cheeks for the umpteenth time.

True to his ninja way, Naruto had kept his word and the pair had not gone to Ichiraku's for their…._non-_date. The blonde had actually chosen a particularly impressive restaurant, one of those places that require an advanced reservation and dressy clothing. And after five minutes in the place, Sasuke decided that this was much, much worse than the cozy ramen stand.

They were seated in a small two-person table, their knees almost touching, and the stupid lighting was ridiculously dim. It was totally _not_ meant to be romantic, the Uchiha thought stubbornly. They only put us in this discrete corner of the room because the restaurant was full elsewhere, and _dammit,_ Sasuke was really regretting that he let the blonde pick out his own clothes.

Naruto was wearing a traditional yukata, a simple pattern of yellows and blues, and Sasuke would be a lying codfish if he couldn't admit, to himself anyway, that the blonde looked stunning. Where had he gotten that thing from anyway? The material looked clean but second-hand, and the cut complemented his broad figure regally.

"-and then Kiba, that lunatic, he goes straight to her and says the most corniest pick up line _ever. _I mean it was _bad_. And the chick totally didn't go for it at all, but man was it hilarious!"

The blonde paused in his excited tirade to take a gulp of sake; Sasuke had given up on telling him that small delicate sips were the proper way to drink it. The Uchiha was momentarily distracted by the bobbing Adam's apple and the long column of the exposed throat, but caught himself before Naruto noticed. It was the stupid atmosphere, the dim lighting and stupid soft music. Nothing else.

Naruto beamed thoughtfully, his cheeks already flushed from the alcohol. "Man, I wish I could remember that line he used, trust me it was awesome."

Sasuke fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth, not really listening but enjoying the cheerful timber of the dobe's voice. He didn't dare drink any alcohol, although it might have calmed him down some, but he just didn't trust this atmosphere. Or himself.

His concentration was drawn to Naruto suddenly, when the blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. They hadn't even gotten their food yet, Sasuke thought concernedly, maybe the idiot had downed one too many cups. Blonde lashes fluttered as brilliant blue eyes met his, and Sasuke's heart began to thump erratically.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes." Naruto panted breathily, leaning closer to Sasuke across the small table. "Cuz I just can't take them off of you."

Sasuke gulped. The dim candlelight glowed seductively against the blonde's tan skin, leaving only the dazzling hue of his eyes to stand out as they steadily held his gaze. _Dangerous. This is very dangerous. _Where had the dumpy, obnoxious prankster Naruto of their academy days gone? It seemed impossible that this flirtatious, alluring Adonis could have emerged from that memory.

"T-That's pretty corny, you were right." Sasuke coughed awkwardly, breaking eye contact and fighting the urge to squirm by taking a sip of his jasmine tea.

God, Sasuke just wanted this night to be over, he was tired of feeling so awkward and if he blushed any more then he feared it might become a permanent condition on his face. Naruto didn't respond at first, the initial mirth in his posture fading for a moment to transform to a more serious stance. The silence seemed an impenetrable wall between them, waning for a torturously ridiculous interval until Sasuke couldn't help but look at him again.

Naruto's gaze was suspiciously guarded, a particular look that Sasuke was not used to seeing on the normally lively face. This…this was decidedly awkward, but the Uchiha relied on his last reserves of stubbornness to maintain eye contact.

Finally, _finally,_ Naruto's expression softened to a reckless determination, definitely more familiar but also terrifying, Sasuke admitted, because that particular expression was always followed by an equally reckless decision. On missions, it usually meant the blonde was going to pull off some crazy stunt that nearly gets himself killed. In the village, it's the look he wore when picking a fight with people that gave Sasuke dirty looks or called him a traitor.

It was the expression he had when he pulled Sasuke from Itachi's dead body.

Naruto was going to say something. Something that would surely shatter Sasuke's small bubble of peace that had formed these last few months. He wasn't ready to hear it yet; he didn't want to hear about the blonde's plans to get rid of him, the arrangements that needed to be made for their imminent separation. He had been separated from the blonde for four _years, _couldn't Naruto let him have these last three weeks at least?

He needed to stall, to change the subject somehow, before the topic turned to dangerous territory.

Wait, no. That wasn't fair, the brunet thought with a frown, pausing that train of thought. He couldn't just keep running away and avoiding the subject. The time in which Sasuke would have Naruto's undivided attention was drawing to a close, and he needed to accept that. They had to discuss it eventually, anyway. Sasuke hid the shaking of his hands by gripping his tea cup tightly, steeling his expression to the safe mask of indifference. "So, how are you and Sakura doing?" he began conversationally.

The blonde started at the abrupt change of topic, whatever declaration he was about to make died on his lips as his expression changed to one of irritated suspicion.

"Why do you say it like that?" he responded with a huff of frustration. "We live together; you already know how _I'm_ doing. Why not just ask about Sakura?"

Sasuke shrugged noncommittally. "You went to go see her again yesterday, didn't you? I was just thinking that you two seem close." He gripped the tea cup tighter, schooling his expression into an uninterested blankness. Of course, Naruto hadn't told him specifically that he went to visit the pink-haired konoichi. When he asked the ANBU assigned to babysit him that morning about Naruto's absence, he had received a helpful grunt in response. The blonde had returned several hours later, looking happy but edgy and smelling of hospital antiseptic. It was pretty obvious.

Ah, that reckless determination was back in Naruto's expression, Sasuke mused, and he really couldn't stall it any longer. But so what? This was only to be expected. Sasuke had been gone for so long, of course the blonde had to move on with his life. It was childish to assume that Naruto would forever hold him on a pedestal. He was a traitor of the village, after all.

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." The blonde began, his voice low and serious.

Sasuke felt his heart drop to his stomach and his blood chilled to icy rivers. It was just like watching a train wreck in slow motion, he thought detachedly. He knew exactly what to expect, knew this day would come, but hearing the words aloud made it so much worse. It needed to be a clean cut, though. Sasuke wouldn't do anything to embarrass the blonde or make him feel guilty. He would give Naruto that one last penance, at least. The brunet latched onto his mask of indifference, maintaining his appearance of calm with difficulty.

However, as some sort of cruel torture, their conversation was interrupted by their waitress, who sauntered over and loudly announced the arrival of their meal. The tense atmosphere dropped, because the blonde could never maintain much of a serious attitude when food was in front of him, and Sasuke could only release a weary sigh of relief.

The snooty redheaded maître d' roughly plopped Sasuke's plate in front of him, too busy batting her lashes coyly at Naruto to properly place the delicate china on the table. Some of the wine sauce jumped from his plate and stained the tablecloth with the rough treatment, although Sasuke couldn't really blame her. Naruto really was eye-catching and quite exotic, his blonde hair and blue eyes stood out in most places, and he was charming when he put the effort into it.

Sasuke paused, and then kicked himself for sounding like such a sap. Wasn't he freaking out just three seconds ago? With a snort, he watched the painfully flirtatious advances of their waitress as she gently placed Naruto's order in the table.

"Dobe, you drag me all the way to this ridiculous place so you can order expensive ramen?" Sasuke taunted amusedly. Naruto puffed his cheeks, choosing to ignore the waitress completely so he could stick his tongue out at him.

"You said that _you_ didn't want ramen, doesn't mean I can't have any." He retorted with a grin. "And this place isn't ridiculous. It's fancy. I thought you would like it."

Their waitress coughed delicately, preening herself to catch Naruto's attention. "Is there _anything_ else I can get for you, sir?" she asked prettily with a demure smile and (not so) subtly leaned forward so the blonde could get an eyeful of her cleavage. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

The clueless blonde furrowed his brows, too busy focusing on _food_ to pay her much thought. "Just some more naruto please, and another order of sake!" He waved her away nonchalantly, glancing back at Sasuke who had watched the exchange with irritation. The waitress huffed, but finally stalked off to fill out the order. They ate in silence for a moment; the only sound at the table was of slurping and the fragile clink of chopsticks on porcelain. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would finish his interrupted announcement. He was both dreading and anticipating it, but he certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

He watched as the Naruto ate, surprised that the blonde could manage to scourge up some proper table manners. He ate the ramen noodles with savor, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure at his favorite dish. Charcoal eyes quickly became distracted as the blonde lips puckered to slurp up his noodles, the oily broth left a glistening sheen on his perfectly pink lips, and Sasuke had to fight down a groan as his tongue darted out to lick them clean.

"So, _do_ you like it?" the blonde suddenly asked, breaking his train of thought. Sasuke could only form an unintelligible grunt.

"Wha?"

Naruto snorted, the candlelight shimmered appealingly in his amused eyes. "The restaurant, teme. I figured it was prissy enough for a bastard like you to like it."

The brunet closed his eyes softly, taking a steadying breath. He was almost there, they just had to finish their meals, walk home, and go to bed. Then he could spontaneously combust. Or a black hole could conveniently appear and swallow him whole. It would be a quick death, at least.

"It's fine." He responded tersely. Naruto frowned, bravely trying to hide his disappointment.

Sasuke almost felt guilty. Almost. But the dobe was putting him through worse torture, so he felt justified. The whiskered shinobi scowled, putting his chopstick down to face Sasuke more formally. "So, I was meaning to talk to you about something-"

"Don't Naruto, just…don't." Sasuke interrupted, placing his cool fingers to his forehead. Yes, it was the cowardly way, but he just didn't have the energy to do this. He wouldn't ever be ready, but he decided that hearing it now, a time when he was feeling drained and awkward, would only end badly. Naruto's scowl deepened, a flash of anger ignited in his eyes.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say yet!" he shouted indignantly. Sasuke sighed.

"I have a pretty good idea, dobe. Can't this wait until later?"

It was as close to pleading as Sasuke had ever gotten, but Naruto was unforgiving. And dense.

"No! You don't know at all. This is important and we need to talk about it." He growled stubbornly, arms crossed.

Their maître d' suddenly materialized, dropping Naruto's plate of fish cakes on the table with flourish and gracefully refilling his sake bottle. "Is there _anything _else-"

"We're fine! Thank you!" Naruto barked, startling Sasuke and her both. She gave a jerky bow and left without a word. Naruto glared at him menacingly, jaw set and lips drawn in a tight line. And Sasuke…

Sasuke was just tired. Tired of the anxiety, of his constant loss of composure, tired of fighting his attraction to the blonde, tired of the fluttering wings of hope that tickled his stomach when Naruto blatantly _flirted _with him, only to have them shattered and torn when reality settled in.

He was giving up; there was no point in fighting anymore. This was only logical. He didn't bother to match the blonde's angry glower, instead gazing at those fiery blue eyes with an expression that matched his emotions.

Defeat.

Naruto wavered for a moment, discomforted by the conquered appearance, before uneasiness crept onto his own expression. His glare faded, settling to a softened apprehension that, to Sasuke, almost looked self-conscious. The blonde muttered something to himself, a quick mumble that sounded suspiciously like 'bastard', but of course Sasuke couldn't be sure.

Naruto scratched his nose anxiously, eyes dropping to his food again. Sasuke saw him gulp, and suddenly he realized that maybe he really _didn't _know what the blonde was going to say. What would get the straight-forward and painfully blunt shinobi to behave this nervously?

The innocent bowl of fishcakes rattled closer to him as Naruto nudged the serving to his side of the table. Sasuke looked from the bowl to the blonde's face, making a conscious decision to blink when obviously his eyes were tricking him into thinking that Naruto was _blushing. _It was the candlelight. The alcohol. Something.

The blonde coughed nervously, catching Sasuke's attention again. "Do you like naruto?" he asked timidly.

Was this some cruel cosmic joke? Sasuke thought skeptically. If he could make his ears blink, he would. The brunet looked at the innocent rolls on the table with disdain, inwardly cursing at Naruto's horrible phrasing abilities.

"What are you talking about, dobe? I'm having pasta. You don't have naruto with linguini." Naruto clenched his fists tightly, squirming in his seat with obvious unease. "That's not what I meant. I'm asking if you like _naruto._ Y'know. By itself."

He definitely wasn't imagining it this time, Naruto _was_ blushing. It wasn't a trick of the light, although maybe it had a bit to do with the sake, but Sasuke was certain that Uzumaki Naruto, number one idiot shinobi of crazy surprises was indeed blushing just because he asked if Sasuke liked…

Oh. _Oh._

He certainly missed that one entirely, hadn't he?

"Um…yes. I like naruto." Sasuke muttered. Surely the dobe couldn't be that obvious. He must have been sincerely asking if he liked fish rolls. It was impossible for it to be this…_easy. _Naruto brightened, his shoulders relaxing perceptively to unleash a most horrifying sight, something that made Sasuke's blood rush in his ears.

The shit-eating grin.

"How _much_ do you like naruto? Do you just like it? Do you _like _like it?" he goaded, although there was an underlying tone of…anticipation?

Was it really wise to go on with this horrible pun? Sasuke asked himself. Without a doubt, it would put him in a ridiculously stupid position, especially if the blonde was just joking. The whole situation was stupid really. But of course the dobe could never do anything the normal way. Sasuke mentally steeled himself. He had already put himself out there, might as well finish the job.

"Yes, I really really _like _naruto. Is that all?"

He was irritated with himself, mostly because he was terrified that Naruto would laugh at him and this thing would end up being some twisted gag. With a huff, Sasuke pointedly stabbed his chopstick through one of the guiltless little rolls, taking a jagged bite to emphasize his point. Naruto only grinned wider.

"Do I taste good?"

Sasuke choked, eyes bugging out as he thumped on his chest. He coughed for a moment before glaring heatedly at his source of eternal frustration. "What the hell Naruto?"

Naruto waved at the head waiter, signaling for the check. He scooted his chair closer to Sasuke's, blocking the brunet from the view of the main hall and tilted his head in mock perplexity. The dobe was invading waaaay too much of his personal bubble. Those eyes were smouldering, holding Sasuke's gaze like some sort of hypnosis, and he was leaning closer and closer until the brunet could feel the sweep of his steady breaths on his skin.

A brush to his thigh, and Sasuke nearly jolted off the table. Naruto was leaning on one upturned hand, his elbow resting unconcerned on the table while his other hand disappeared under the white tablecloth. Sasuke's eyes widened comically when he realized that Naruto had just…! There it was again! The gentle pulse of a warm hand grazing his thigh, tracing hot circles through the cloth of his pants and slowly creeping _upward. _

"Oh god." Sasuke groaned. He was hard so quickly that he felt dizzy, but that could also have something to do with the blonde's hot breaths on his ear. He couldn't move, couldn't hardly_ breathe _for fear that Naruto would find out how much this was affecting him, or more importantly, fear that he would _stop._

He felt a single finger slide the short distance from his hip to his jutting cock, the tan digit tracing the length of his engorged flesh over the thin material that had suddenly become much, much too tight. Naruto made a satisfied hum, a sound that sent hot vibrations down his spine. Sasuke groaned again. He tried desperately not to buck into the gentle sensation, the tender caresses of the blonde's fingertips only driving him insane with need. He heard Naruto chuckle amusedly.

"Fuck." Sasuke spat, dropping his head forward to collide with Naruto's shoulder, the energy needed to keep his neck straight required too much effort. The blonde didn't seem to mind, however, as he felt the teasing fingers on his crotch leap to the hem of his pants and dip under the restricting cloth. Sasuke was suddenly very glad that he hadn't worn any under garments, because he swore that the heat of Naruto's fingers on his bare flesh was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"We'll get to that part, I promise" he heard Naruto pant into his ear. Sasuke suppressed a shiver, both from the husky timbre of the blonde's voice and the light strokes on his cock. Who the hell was this person, taunting and tempting him in a public place? Sasuke bit his lip to hold back another groan as Naruto fisted his swollen length. He could _feel_ the blonde's grin against the skin of his neck, and Sasuke realized that there was no way this could be a joke. Naruto was always straight-forward about what he wanted. The thought made him shiver because right now, Naruto wanted _him._

He really was going to spontaneously combust tonight, Sasuke thought with the small ironic portion of his remaining mind, just in a much _much_ better way. Suddenly those teasing fingers plunged deeper into his pants, by-passing his straining length to fondle his balls, and he almost lost it. He gripped Naruto's shoulder tightly, hissing in pleasure, not even caring that they were in a public place anymore. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. _

"Ngh." He groaned unintelligibly, leaning nearly all of his weight on Naruto's shoulder. Sitting upright was requiring too much energy too. All he could focus on was the steady strokes of the blonde's hand, bringing him embarrassingly close to release. The blonde's face lifted from his ear and Sasuke was dimly aware of the sound of the head waiter dropping the check on the table, asking Naruto if everything had been to his satisfaction.

"Everything was perfect, thank you" the blonde responded diplomatically with a clandestine squeeze to his cock. Sasuke released an absurdly load moan, milky dribble leaked from his erection and the tan fingers pumped faster. He inwardly cursed Naruto's cruelty while worshipping his talent. The waiter must have given Sasuke a worried look, because he felt Naruto pat his shoulder with the hand not currently jerking him off.

"He's not feeling very well" the blonde said pityingly.

That devious asshole, Sasuke thought as Naruto signed the bill with his free hand and teased his swollen head with the other. That devious _amazingly ambidextrous _asshole. He was so close, his orgasm was suspended over him by a thin string, but Naruto was holding him on the knife-edge. The waiter took the bill and walked off, allowing Naruto to lean into him again, a hot tongue tracing the rim of his ear. "Ready for dessert, teme?" he asked with another squeeze of his hand.

With a final strangled cry, thankfully muffled by the cloth of Naruto's yukata, Sasuke reached his peak. He thrust his hips into that sinfully wicked hand and came, hard. Naruto milked the last dribble of cum from his cock, fisting the blushing head until he shuddered bonelessly against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde gently leaned him back into his chair, eyes alight with playful lust, and pulled his sticky hand away from Sasuke's sensitive member. Lidded charcoal eyes observed him with hazed pleasure, still panting from release and awed at the blonde's candor.

Surely this was a dream, Sasuke reasoned. He must be sleeping on the couch of Naruto's apartment, dreaming of the impossible, his clever subconscious adding those awkward bits of prelude so it would seem more believable. Any minute now he would wake up with the _real _loudmouth blonde hollering at him to get ready to leave for Ichiraku's again, definitely _not_ looking unbearably erotic in a formal yukata and curiously _licking Sasuke's cum_ from his own sticky tan fingers.

He waited expectantly, but the tempting blonde did not disappear. Sasuke had just finished catching his breath and the candlelight continued to flicker on Naruto's ridiculously handsome face. With mortification he realized that this must be _real_.

He gasped, and the blonde's expression suddenly turned to one of panic.

"Oh shit Sasuke, are you ok? That's what you wanted right? Please tell me I didn't just fuck up."

Are you _ok?_ What the hell did _that_ mean?

"Yea. I'm fine." He answered after a long pause, although he didn't really know if he was fine at all. His brain, the poor muddled thing, was still trying to wrap itself around the undeniable and indisputable _fact_ that Naruto had given him a hand job. Because that's what it was now: a fact.

The sky is blue. Paper beats Rock. Naruto just jerked him off under the table of a fancy restaurant.

Naruto wiggled in his seat, biting on the inside of his cheek and throwing worried but amused glances in Sasuke's direction. "Um…so, are you going to listen to what I have to say now?"

Was he still on about that? The brunet nodded stiffly. Sasuke probably have agreed to anything right about now, although he couldn't deny that he was much more interested in what the blonde had to say. He watched Naruto stand from his chair, clearly heading for the exit. He flashed a teasing glance at Sasuke.

"Can you walk?"

Sasuke glared. He didn't miss the small twinge of boastfulness in the simple question. He sprung from his seat, maybe a little too quickly but he hid his stumbling well, and together they maneuvered through the tables and walked out of the opulent doors of the restaurant.

Having one's chakra sealed certainly sucked, Sasuke decided as they stepped onto the empty evening streets of uptown Konoha. He would have loved to just poof home so they could discuss things in private, his pants were still kind of sticky. Or maybe Naruto would have had more interesting things in mind. Either way, the walk back to the apartment seemed much too long, and Sasuke estimated that it would not be good for his sanity.

So what did this all mean exactly? Obviously the blonde was drawn to him sexually, _that_ would certainly take some getting used to, but how far did the attraction go? Was he interested in a friends-with-benefits sort of thing? Because Sasuke was totally fine with that.

Well, maybe not. He knew himself enough to understand that his desire for Naruto was more than simply lust, that had actually been the last stage of his attraction, but he would take what he could get.

And Naruto sure was taking his sweet time in divvying information. His pace was much too leisurely for Sasuke's liking, the snarky idiot, so he snuck a quick glance at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

The whiskered shinobi was struggling with the sleeves of his yukata, rolling them up roughly and unsuccessfully. Just as he managed to coarsely roll one side of the loose fabric to work on the other, it would start to unravel and flow gracefully back down to his wrists. Sasuke snorted, mildly bothered that the forceful jerking would wrinkle and tear the cloth.

He paused in front of the distressed blonde and grabbed his arm to carefully fold back the sleeve to a less annoying length. The cloth was silky beneath his fingers and the colors of the simple pattern were inverted on the underside. He moved to the next sleeve, daring to caress the corded muscle of Naruto's forearm as he smoothly doubled the silken material.

A tan hand grabbed his elbow, expectantly, and another one stroked the sensitive flesh on his neck, silently forcing Sasuke's eyes to his face.

"Thanks." He said simply, looking at Sasuke with an earnestness that made his heart flutter.

Naruto was grinning, naturally, his cheeks flushed charmingly even under the dim street lights. Still clutching the sleeve of his yukata, Sasuke felt color flowing to his own face; he could feel the blonde's thumb tracing gentle circles under his jaw, could stare into the endless depths of _blue_ that bore unwaveringly into his soul. Had Naruto always been this captivating? Had this magnetism always been there, waiting patiently for Sasuke to notice it and sweep him off his feet?

Naruto was pulling him closer, his eyes level and probing. Scarcely breathing, Sasuke was frozen, powerless to look away for fear of…what exactly? He felt his stomach quiver, the roaring shush of blood pulsing in his head and making his knees weak. He had too much energy in his muscles, he wanted to fidget and leap and yell. Was this fear?

Or was it happiness?

Could he afford to feel happiness, in the event that Naruto couldn't give him what he really wanted? Did it matter what he really wanted?

The hand on his neck lightly swept upward to rest on a pale cheek, so gently that it was barely any sensation on his skin. Hot puffs of the blonde's breath tickled his nose, pooling warmth and safety all over his body. Naruto smiled.

"This is how I meant to do it, y'know. All slow and romantic." The blonde breathed lightly with a self-deprecating chuckle. He was so close, close enough for Sasuke to feel the rumbling of his chest as he spoke.

Naruto was very good at this, at reducing him to a pile of goo. Unreasonably good at it. He must have practiced it, because there was no way the dobe was this smooth naturally. Sasuke narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Was this a common occurrence for the blonde? Did Naruto use this approach on all of his….conquests?

Maybe he practiced on several people. With a former mentor like the toad Sannin, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised. Maybe he had used these tactics on other people he knew even, like Sakura.

Shit, Sakura.

The thought was a bucket of cold water on his soul and Sasuke pushed the blonde away suddenly, his motions jerky and his heart erratic. His body screamed at him, longing for the security and heat of the man he had so long pined for, but his anger strengthened his will. He stalked off in the direction of Hokage tower, but changed his mind and set off to Naruto's apartment instead, not having anywhere else to go anyway, and ignoring the blonde's protests as he chased behind him.

"Sasuke, stop! What the hell? …I said stop!" Naruto shouted with increasing levels of desperation. Screw him, Sasuke thought sourly. He wouldn't be toyed with. First thing in the morning he would go to the Hokage tower and request someone else to supervise the remaining period of his parole, he didn't care who, as long as he didn't have to put up with the idiotic _deadlast._

Sasuke whipped around, stopping suddenly at the foot of Naruto's apartment building to glower heatedly at the distraught blonde. His blue eyes widened, chest heaving and a stricken expression painting his whiskered face with the jagged lines of panic. The brunet clenched his jaw with frustration, because even in this moment he thought Naruto to be stunning. He channeled his anger to raw power in his limbs, shoving the startled shinobi onto the coarse brick of the wall.

"You listen to me, Naruto. I will _not be a fucktoy."_ Sasuke hissed caustically. He was trembling with rage, every word cutting the tense air like a falling icicle.

Perhaps it was better this way, Sasuke thought distractedly. Maybe they needed to have an explosive ending, so that Naruto would have no lasting regrets, no lingering desire to do something stupid and ruin his chances of being Hokage. Maybe he was making excuses. Because he really wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto. Because, inside, he was hurting, and he best dealt with his own pain by causing pain to others.

Naruto's face crumpled with emotion: regret, sincerity, affection. He shook his head vigorously, his blonde locks swaying haphazardly on his head.

"No, Sasuke. No, no, no." he pleaded, placing his hands on either side of the brunet's face. Sasuke was still shoving him into the wall, so he used the structure as support and pulled the brunet closer to him. "Please Sasuke, listen to me. That's not what I meant. That not what I want at all."

Don't think about those hands, Sasuke chastised himself while he tried to push away. Don't think about what they can do; don't listen to that voice, so gentle and directed completely at him. The world was spinning and abruptly Sasuke was the one pressed against the wall, his body trapped by the iron cage of Naruto's arms. He felt a violent pulling on his hair, jerking his head back and suddenly another pair of lips was pressed onto his own.

It was instantaneous. Arousal burst through his body like a detonation of nitroglycerin, exploding through his core and blinding him. Sasuke gripped forcefully onto Naruto's shoulders, digging his fingers into the cloth tightly and shoving his tongue into the blonde's eager mouth. Naruto kissed back hungrily, gripping the silky strands of ebony hair tightly in his fingers in an attempt to pull the Uchiha closer_._

Light-headed with excitement, Sasuke devoured him. The blonde tasted like sake and ramen and something distinctly _Naruto, _and Sasuke's heart nearly exploded in his chest when he felt the heavy unmistakable _hardness_ of Naruto's cock against his groin.

"God, I've wanted to do this for so long." Naruto groaned before diving back to suck on Sasuke's tongue. The brunet was ravenous, licking, nipping, sucking at every expanse of exposed skin in cavern of Naruto's mouth. How could he ever resist this? How could he even think to try to avoid it?

An insistent tugging on his torso was urging him to stop, but he didn't want to. His stomach flipped when he felt the gravity-defying power of Naruto's legs lifting them into the air to the fourth floor of the building, not bothering to take the stairs. Sasuke forced his body closer when his back was slammed onto the apartment door, crushing their hips together and moaning unabashedly at the heady feeling of hearing Naruto groan his name. He thrust into the friction again and again, an unforgiving and electrifying pace fueled by the blonde's increasingly loud whimpers.

"S-Stop, Sasuke."

But Sasuke was insatiable. He dived to the tempting, exposed skin of the blonde's neck, tracing a long wet lick to the taut muscles of his shoulder. Naruto gripped the brunet's ass, lifting him up to grind their hardening erections with sweet friction more efficiently. Sasuke bit into the appetizing flesh, fully intending to leave a nasty mark. The skin was salty with sweat and firm with subtle strength under his tongue.

"Please, ngh, Sasuke. I have to…"

Sasuke wrapped his legs around narrow hips, fisting his fingers into blonde locks to crash their lips together again, but Naruto pulled away. The brunet groaned with lust and frustration when the rough, _delicious_,friction on his groin was stilled by Naruto's hands. He lay, panting, still coiled around the blonde's body and leaning heavily on the unforgiving concrete wall.

Alright, so maybe he was being a little contradictory. Sasuke's head spun from the violent flow of churning sensations. Embarrassment and fear to admiration to anger and finally consuming lust. That was about his capacity of expressions for a year, and yet he had messily trudged through them all within the span of an hour. This was the extent of Naruto's power over him.

"Fuck, Sasuke. I need to tell you something before I fucking rape you, okay?_" _The blonde shook his head, as if trying to clear his head of distractions.

God, he was gorgeous, Sasuke thought. Blue eyes dilated so that only a thin ring of torrential ocean was visible, lips bruised and red, yukata disheveled temptingly, and _yes,_ a deep purple mark swelling on his shoulder. Naruto frowned unexpectedly, biting his lip and eyeing the wanton brunet with something akin to amazement. Sasuke waited impatiently.

The blonde shook his head again, eyes lidded and throat constricting. He gazed down at their crushed torsos; Sasuke's long legs still locked them tightly together with no intention of letting go. Naruto closed his eyes slowly, as if the image was too much to comprehend, and dropped his head to the crook of the brunet''s neck.

"I don't get you." Naruto started after a long-suffering sigh. The hot puff of air made Sasuke shiver.

"First you ignore all my passes at you, but you agree to go on a date. Then you fucking say that you like me, _me!,_ and I'm sorry I got so carried away after that…I couldn't help myself." The blonde released a single bark of mirth. "But then you get all pissy for no reason, just when I thought I was finally doing something right. And _then _you attack me like some porn star."

Sasuke winced at that part, looking to the side where the muted street lamps below gazed back uninterestedly. He began to unwind his legs, finally settling them on the ground and suddenly feeling trapped by Naruto's closeness. Tan fingers brushed on the tender skin by his hip, the sensation soothing and calm through the cloth of his pants. The blonde lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder, touching their foreheads together and grinning. "Not that I mind that last part, I just want to make sure it won't be a one-night stand sort of thing."

The Uchiha inhaled quickly, not quite a gasp but definitely a startled reaction. The motion made Naruto's scent overwhelm his brain, making his thoughts cloudy and bubbly.

But Sasuke couldn't do it. He was a traitor. Not only to the village, but to Naruto. He was a murderer, a convict, a person that didn't deserve this happiness. It had been so long since he had to depend on someone, to have someone depend on him. He would be no good at it. He would argue with Naruto and they would fight and he would be unwilling to compromise. His bad reputation would forever be a blemish on Naruto's political standings. He couldn't do it, not to Naruto, not again.

An annoyed growl startled him, and Naruto's hand was gripping his chin roughly.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop it." The blonde rumbled angrily. The tone shocked him, it was dark and husky and more than a little bit terrifying. Naruto pressed into him more aggressively, occupying every centimeter of his vision. His expression was wild, franticly trying to express something to Sasuke without words, without sound, without anything but the very _force_ of his spirit.

"It's just, fuck Sasuke, I can't fucking _live_ without you. I've always been chasing you, my whole damn life, trying to get stronger than you and make you acknowledge me. And these last few months I feel like I've finally reached you. Like I'm finally someone _worthy_ of you."

Sasuke gulped, his body quivering without his permission. Naruto's expression softened just the slightest, like the first subtle streaks of grey before the sunrise.

"Everytime I think about the end of your parole I get this icy feeling in my chest, y'know? Because it means that you won't have to rely on me anymore, that I'll go back to being a dead last in your eyes. I can't go back to that. I need you. I want you to need me. "

_I do need you. _A traitorous voice in his heart whispered. Sasuke was startled by how much that little thought resonated within him. It was always Naruto, always that stupid amazing idiot that could pull feelings and perspectives from him like an unstoppable force of gravity. His breath quickened and he felt dizzy again. The death grip on his jaw lessened to a tender stroking, but was still powerful enough to hold Sasuke's gaze captive to the blonde's expressive eyes.

"Just...fuck. I just want you so much. And I've been trying to gage your reaction to that, but you've just been kind of unresponsive to all my attempts at 'seduction'. I went to Sakura yesterday becuase I was at my wits end and she said I should try something more obvious, like ask you out on a date." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the brunet's shocked expression. Sasuke shook his head with disbelief, his brain stunned into action.

"I'm a traitor of Konoha, Naruto. This…" Sasuke motioned to their intimately entangled bodies, "..could never work. We argue and clash too much. And you have to become Hokage someday."

The dangerous glint was in the blonde's eyes again, rampant with anger and defiance. The whiskered shinobi release a frustrated howl, thunking his forhead on Sasuke's as if to try to pass his convictions to the stubborn Uchiha by osmosis alone.

"I don't care. I fucking love you, you bastard!" He shouted, the sound vibrating and echoing off the small hallway in endless repetitions. Each word was laced with unsaddled confidence, like a child asserting an obvious reality with aggravated conviction.

"I want you with me all the time. I _want_ to have arguments with you about stupid shit, and I _want_ to piss you off and I _want_ you to make fun of me for being an idiot. I want to go on missions with you again, and run errands together and train. I want to wake up next to you every morning, and take showers together, and share meals together. I want to know that after a long day, no matter how tough or demanding, I still have your smug face to come home to and make me forget everything." Naruto paused to pull Sasuke into an inescapable embrace, gripping the brunet's hips and the small of his back unrelentingly, never straying his attention from wide charcoal eyes.

"I want us to turn up late to meetings because we were too busy fucking. Shit, I want to have sex with you so bad. And make love to you, too. Because you are _everything_ to me, and I'm not going to fucking give that up because some stupid-ass old fucks can't see that. I am NOT letting go of you."

Naruto finished with a bruising smash of their lips, everything forceful and desperate and _possessive_ thrown into a violent fit of passionate kissing. Sasuke could only cling for dear life, threading his fingers into the blonde's hair and responding with an equal force of desperation.

Sasuke didn't know what to think, how to react. His every nerve-ending was sparking to life, electrifying his soul like a tightly wound filament. His body knew exactly what to do, however, because everything was straining towards Naruto. His hands, his legs, his cock, anything to have as much contact with the burning sun-glazed skin as possible.

One of Naruto's hands was fumbling behind him, just to the side of his hip, and it took his cluttered brain several tries to realize that the blonde was trying to open the door. He slammed his elbow on the stupid block of wood, nearly splintering the thing but the door swung open obediently and the amorous couple stumbled onto the thin carpet of the floor.

With a loud groan and a kick of his leg, Naruto slammed the door shut behind them and eagerly clashed tongues with the brunet underneath him. He tried sitting up, pulling Sasuke onto his lap without disconnecting their mouths, desperately pulling and tugging the Uchiha's unnecessary clothes off. Sasuke whimpered when the blonde reluctantly pulled away so he could toss their shirts in some unimportant corner of the living room.

Oh, this was so much better. Sasuke pushed closer, every inch of contact igniting a fresh explosion of pleasure in his veins. He snaked his hand down between their gyrating bodies, sneaking past the barrier of Naruto's pants and gripping his hot, thick cock.

"_Ah!" _Naruto threw his head back, yelling into the humid air of the living room, eyes rolling back with arousal. Sasuke bit his lip, overwhelmed with the forbidden vision of such unrestrained pleasure. The blonde tore at Sasuke's pants, lifting him just enough to reveal the long straining length of his erection and wrap his hand around it, earning a loud keening in return.

Cum pooled down the cock in Sasuke's hand, making his tugs smoother, but he was having difficulty seeing past the blinding haze of lust. The blonde whimpered, using his free hand to squeeze Sasuke's backside and rub their cocks together. Naruto thumbed the head of his cock, making his own hand falter in its motions.

"Please, please, Naruto." The Uchiha begged, trying to wiggle out of the last of his clothing. Naruto tugged it off, lifting Sasuke from his lap and kicking off his own pants while still somehow fisting his length.

With the Uchiha wrapped around him, Naruto tried to maneuver around his couch and into the hallway, but a particularly rough squeeze to the sensitive underside of his cock had him sliding down the wall with a moan to bring his lips to Sasuke's.

"Bed….the bed." Naruto panted between their tongues, fisting the sensitive head between his fingers. Sasuke whimpered, a high desperate noise that caused the cock in his hands to harden even more.

"Too far." he responded, equally breathless.

The tan fingers on his ass inched between his cheeks, brushing the twitching ring of muscles at his entrance. Sasuke arched into it, the sensation startling but definitely _good. _He heard Naruto curse under his breath, switching his hands so that the fingers splattered with his cum were the ones prodding at his entrance.

A single digit slid in, causing Sasuke to freeze at the sudden sting. Naruto pumped his length as a distraction and dropped his head down to the Uchiha's chest, licking and nipping the sensitive nipple. He slowly pumped the finger, searching with impatient probing.

Sasuke moaned as his everything was stimulated, panting in the blonde's ear. _Fuck, _that felt good. He held on to Naruto's shoulders, leaving angry red marks on his back. Three fingers pumped into him, curling and stretching him.

"N-Naruto!" Oh, that _absolutely_ felt good. Sasuke bounced on the shinobi's lap, trying to impale himself _harder. _Because the idiot was going to damn _slow. _

Naruto's breath was back against his neck, eyes hard with restraint. His neglected cock was dripping, but he didn't complain to Sasuke, focusing entirely on the brunet's pleasure. His wrist was twisted at an awkward angle in order to scissor at Sasuke's entrance. "Our first time is _not _going to be in the hallway, teme."

Sasuke whimpered again, the husky words sending sparks through his blood, and met Naruto's stare with a haughty smirk.

"Dobe. You're the one with the fingers up my ass."

The blonde groaned, tossing his head forward onto his neck again. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'sexy bastard', but of course Sasuke couldn't be sure.

Sasuke felt the familiar pulse of chakra surrounding them, and suddenly he was lying on a bed. He took a moment to feel smug that he could make the whiskered shinobi so impatient, but then the fingers were stretching him again and he was lost in the heady sensations of pleasure.

The blonde continued a spiteful pace, wicked fingers at work as he lubed his own needy length with nothing but precum. He pumped with greater force at the slickened entrance, resolve deteriorating as Sasuke whimpered and writhed unreservedly, pleading for more.

Naruto bent low to align his lips to Sasuke's ear, lowering his voice to a husky timbre.

"You're so greedy, Sasuke. Look how your ass just sucks up my fingers"

Whimpering, Sasuke's cheeks flushed, he grinded his hips into the pumping digits_ god, yes, yes_. He felt the pleasure coiling tightly, like a spring, and white spots danced before his eyes_. _The fingers suddenly stopped, pulling away and leaving Sasuke feeling empty and unsatisfied.

The brunet told him as much, expressing his need with a throaty keen, and the blonde soothed him with an equally needy kiss. Naruto lowered his body to line it up with Sasuke's, his swollen head aligned to the abused entrance.

He smashed their lips together, kissing messily and wet. Charcoal eyes, lidded with pleasure and mentally reeling with anticipation. But the blonde broke it quickly, their mouths still connected by a slick thread of saliva. His large hands settled on Sasuke's hips, slowly pushing against the prepared entrance and paused. Naruto looked at the flushed body under him, his body trembling with need and Sasuke restrained the need to roll his eyes.

"I'm not a girl, dobe. Hurry up." Sasuke commanded with hazy irritation and lifted his hips to the engorged flesh.

Naruto ignored him, using his leverage to steady the Uchiha's lower body. Slowly, very slowly, he nudged at the pink ring of quivering muscles. Sasuke bit his lip, heart in his throat and cock standing on end. The idiot was going too _slow. _Naruto only managed to barely push the swollen head through before the impatient brunet snapped his hips up, impaling himself completely.

"F-Fuck!"

Naruto stilled, and Sasuke's brain overloaded with pleasurable pain. The feeling of being so stretched, so _full, _encased him. He spread his legs, bending them so his feet were flat on the bed and tried to urge the blonde into motion.

Naruto groaned, squinting at Sasuke with barely controlled restraint before his resolve shattered completely. It was too much _heat. _He rammed into the Uchiha's willing body, length swallowed entirely from head to base. The flimsy bed frame banging noisily on the wall. His hips snapped to hit the bundle of nerves, spot on. Thrusts erratic, Sasuke was losing his mind, the only coherent thought he could muster was _Finally _along with _he better not fucking stop. _He met Naruto at every thrust, every time he was filled brought heady sparks of pleasure bursting through his lungs.

"AHg! Gnn...Haghhhaa, _Naruto_! F-Fa-_unnhh"_

Naruto lifted Sasuke's body to his lap, pulling the brunette on top of him, gripping pale hips with whitened knuckles and thrusting whole heartedly. The brunet could do nothing but hold on for dear life, grasping his broad shoulders, as his body was literally bounced the on the blonde's length, impaled again and again at a bruising pace. Sasuke's moans became more desperate, words becoming unintelligible and broken and _more,_ _fuck he was so close_.

Naruto reached for Sasuke neglected weeping length, pulling erratically and out of time with his thrusts but still set fire to surmounting arousal. Sasuke's mewled, the whites of his eyes showing as his irises rolled back in pleasure.

"Ugnn, Sasuke, you're so _damn tight." _

Naruto plunged harder, driving into him with sporadic thrusts. His eyes shut tightly in concentration, completely enslaved to the hot body engulfing him, over and over. Sasuke was in heaven, a place where the universe revolved around the thrumming pleasure of their pulsing bodies and sweat and moaning. Paradise. Nirvana. He didn't know the fuck where, but he was not leaving as long as Naruto was there bringing him to the edge of the world with every stroke.

"N-Nunnh, I-I..Ahh, _NARUTO!"_

All at once, everything became unbearably, deliciously, amazingly hot as the coil finally snapped. Sasuke reached the peak first, back arched impossibly in a perfect C, as white ribbons spurted on his chest and stomach as he came and came. The contracting rings of muscles tightened on Naruto's pounding length, milking him in a fiery canal of heat. Naruto groaned headily, and with one last thrust exploded completely in that welcoming prison. He fell back, plopping on the bed with Sasuke toppling on his chest. Completely exhausted, Naruto panted heavily while his brain hummed in pleasure.

Sasuke gasped, eyes closed, as he reveled in his sporadic aftershocks of release. His sweat slicked body shifted, sliding off the blonde as Naruto's spent member slipped out of him with a slick _squish._

They spent several minutes huffing to catch their breath; the stale air did nothing to circulate the smell of sex in the room, but he didn't mind. Naruto was the first to recover, which irritated Sasuke to no end because still trying to calm the rush of blood in his ears and encourage his heart to start thumping steadily.

When he finally felt like he was no longer about to pass out, he turned his head toward Naruto. The blonde smiled at him, half of his face hidden by a fluffy pillow and sweat plastering his darkened locks to his brow. Sasuke felt his lips twitch in response and he looked away to hide his blush.

He just had sex with Naruto.

And not just any type of sex, Sasuke thought with disbelief, but raging hot violent sex.

And Naruto said that he loved him.

"Oh." He said softly, more to himself than anything. His soul churned, strumming satisfied melodies that rang cheerfully in his ears. He couldn't help but feel like something momentous had passed, because this was really happening. Naruto was _his. _And he belonged to Naruto, too, as if there was any question about that anyway.

A warm chuckling caught his attention, and strong bronze arms pulled him into a perfect cuddling position. How could he resist?

"'Oh' is right. You're stuck with me forever and there's nothing you can do about it, teme."

Sasuke could live with that. He could certainly live with that.

_~.Fin.~_

* * *

><p><strong>Better? Worse? Let me know. Reviews and flames welcome :D<strong>

**I live off of reviews. You don't want to be responsible for my malnourished death, do you? Who really wants that on their conscious? **

**I though so.**


End file.
